<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters to Marius by XQueen0fHellx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765578">Letters to Marius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx'>XQueen0fHellx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rifts (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The adoptive father (Marius) of my dragon character (Baylia) died in our Rifts campaign, so she wrote him letters that he would never read to update him on her life. Perhaps she wished he would read them after all. I never finished writing them, but here's a nice taste. The last one belongs to the essence fragment she created from herself, much like the gods do in that world, thus why the writing was different and so was the name. Big B and little B, but she often went by Aurora, which is a part of Baylia's true name</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letters to Marius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey Dad,<br/>Kym gave me a solution to some of my problems today. He granted me an essence fragment. The feeling was…unsettling. At the same time though, it feels like a relief. Ever since I split myself to try to find you guys, I’ve had moments with a split personality. I haven’t felt this relaxed in my own head in ages, even if it does feel like something is missing. </p><p>Anyway. I can keep an eye on her, but my schedules is still so pressing that I often don’t have time to. Don’t let her know that. Ass Dragon as you call him has had me busy helping alongside as his queen. I’m really not cut out for this. I’m not even an adult. It’s my “queenly duties” that has me reverting to your nickname for him. Mildly infuriating. He handled these things just fine on his own before, why need me now?</p><p>On the plus side, I may be getting better at diplomacy. Maybe? Not really…</p><p>Aww hell. 5 minutes to myself and she’s already getting into trouble. What the hell Little B? You’re, oh gods. She got strapped with my immaturity, and apparently daddy issues. If that mediocre necromancer so much as touches me, her, whatever, I’ll go to Palladium myself to strangle him.</p><p>I miss you. <br/>B</p><p> </p><p>Marius,<br/>By the gods, I have learned to respect you and the rest of our companions a bit more. If I was half as much of a clawful as my weaker self is, I don’t know how you didn’t smash me into bits. I swear she keeps getting everyone into more and more trouble. And Harbinger isn’t helping, I swear he’s encouraging her. </p><p>Somehow though, she managed to get an army of Coyles. Still not sure how that happened. Something about a potato religion? I don’t quite know all the details but it makes me giggle thinking of Ben’s reaction to a potato religion. </p><p>I really could use your advice right now. You were always the unofficial leader of our band of misfits. Everyone falls apart without you here. Xeno is gone, Xander wants to leave for a permanent vacation, Shifter has his duties, and no one else really wants anything to do with Executive Outcomes. It was a good group. We could hire more, expand, but no one really wants to. They’re all going their separate ways. I’m trying to do what I can, but with a stupid ass kingdom to rule, an egg to incubate (the ghost dragon, not old enough to have my own eggs yet), Dragonwright to spread, and Palladium drama to handle, I don’t know how to juggle everything. Talking to you like this, even if you aren’t really here, well it helps. I don’t feel so alone.</p><p>Hope you’re enjoying the afterlife,<br/>B</p><p> </p><p>Marius,<br/>Tom keeps calling me sister. It’s just weird. I see in him a younger version of you, and I wish desperately that he was you. It’s not the same. I don’t know him, he’s strange and alien while still familiar. I want to be that sibling that plays pranks and makes his day miserable all in good humor, yet at the same time, I want nothing to do with him. He is a painful reminder of you.</p><p>Speaking of painful reminders, Little B went to great lengths to save a cobbler goblin. As her ‘reward’ he’s now her familiar. My familiar. My eye twitches every time I think about that. I know you sacrificed him for a reason, but it’s not the same. I miss him too. You’re dead and it all seemed to go to waste. Thoric is gone. You’re gone. I, wish I could have saved you both. If I had been faster on my claws I might have been able to channel off a spell, reverse time, get there faster. Something. Everyone keeps telling me that wouldn’t have worked but I wish I had tried. I feel like I failed you. I feel like I failed everyone. </p><p>Would it have changed the outcome of things? Probably. Would we have still succeeded? Not a clue. But I miss you and wish that I had tried. My guilty secret is I blame myself. That and I cuddled your petrified body a few times. Makes me feel less lonely. It’s funny, I could probably be less lonely if I let others in. Instead, Asmogoth gives me my privacy like I asked when I wish to go to my lair alone, Q no longer visits for maintenance on the fences, Tom knows where I am but respects my distance for the most part, and well, no one else knows where I am or have really bothered to try to talk to me. I did that. I chased everyone away. </p><p>	I’m truly sorry,<br/>	B</p><p> </p><p>Dad,<br/>Thomas came to ask if I was willing to let him put a spell on me, a ping in the event he should die, and instructions on what to do if he did. I wanted to tell him not to go. He’s about the only thing I have left of you. Meddling in the affairs of gods and wars and danger. That’s what got you killed. </p><p>He said he was going to try to bring you back someday. I like the idea, but at the same time I hate it. I know there’s not many options to bring you back, and I worry that if he succeeds, you won’t be the same. I’ve lost everyone to bigger and better things. I don’t want to lose you a second time to godhood or some other crazy shit. As much as I miss you, I’m afraid of him succeeding. I will lose you. Just like everyone else is losing me. </p><p>I want to run away. Leave everything. Start over. Forsake Kym and live alone. Tell everyone to fuck off. Except for Tom because the bastard always will know where I am. I both love and hate that ability. I want to be me. Not some high priestess of Dragonwright devoted to her religion. Not some queen of Texas betrothed to someone I don’t even know anymore. Not some surrogate mom to an egg whos parent I assisted in killing. </p><p>I almost envy you. No worries in the world anymore. </p><p>Ever melodramatic and needs to grow the fuck up,<br/>B</p><p> </p><p>Dude!<br/>So that totally happened. I’m like doing amazing shit on Palladium, kicking ass, taking names, wrapping people around my little finger to get them to do what I want. All in all, being a total badass. Apparently though, being a badass attracts attention, am I right? </p><p>So after a scrap with some wyverns in which I kinda got my ass handed to me, although we won and I have a pet wyvern now! Well, I had to park him on Shifter’s front porch for a bit and I really wonder if I’ll get him back. Anyway, I got news of a Titan after me. I’m soooo fucked. Kinda wish I had your level of badass here to help me because right now I’m just some pathetic hatchling with her tail tucked between her legs. Awkward. </p><p>Oh, and I totally forgot to mention. Well I didn’t really forget, it’s just, well hard to put it down on paper. But since I really don’t have any faith in you ever coming back, and this letter will likely just stay with the others, dimensional pigeon ho! I uhh, well Loki is back. And he kinda got me to agree to a deal, and it’s all fucked up and I’m not supposed to talk about him, but again, this letter isn’t going anywhere so I can get it off my chest, thanks!</p><p>Also, I saved a cobbler goblin and he’s my friend for life and Big B says I have daddy issues and attachment issues. She’s being a bit all high and mighty stuck up and ugh. She needs to relax and live a little, like me! Army of coyles. Helped an ice dragon Dragonwright bro destroy a fort (I mean we had permission to). A lot of fun. Except for the titan. But fun. She needs it instead of being a miserable worry wart. <br/>	Later!<br/>	Aurora</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>